conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Xaryqabad
Xaryqabad or H'arïk'abad (Galzbiri cyrillic: Харықабад Xaryqabad; Russian: Харикабад Kharikabad) is the second largest city in Galzbiristan. Located in its namesake wylaýat in Ağap Myňtaqaty, Xaryqabad's location makes it an important center of trade and one of the fastest growing cities in the country. Geography Xaryqabad is located at the confluence of the Gezdegen and Illu rivers, approximately 100 miles upstream of Gembek on the Illu and 70 miles downstream of Kŭğŭntep on the Gezdegen. It is located in the dry but well-irrigated northern Illu Valley, bounded by the Kŭğŭndağ Mountains to the west and the Ghyghun Desert to the east. Its well-watered location has ensured its importance as a transportation center and provided it with ample food supply to support a large and growing population. The city is the administrative center of Xaryqabad Province (wylaýat in Galzbiri), to which it is directly subordinate as a şĕher (city). Demographics With a population of approximately 2.2 million within the city limits, Xaryqabad is the second-largest city in Galzbiristan. The majority of the population is Galzbiri Muslim (or simply Galzbir), but Xaryqabad has the largest population of Galzbiri Christians (or Shurashvari), by both number and percentage of total population, of any city in Galzbiristan. Shurashvari practice a particular sect of Orthodox Christianity called Shurashvite Orthodoxy, of which Xaryqabad is the center. Religion ]] ]] Xaryqabad is a major religious center of Islam. Its religious history originated with its status as an important river trading center and caravansary. The Trader's Mosque was built early in the city's history to accomodate the religious needs of the caravans. Later on, a madrassa (Islamic school) was built, which attracted many Muslim scholars. Today, many large mosques and complexes exist throughout the city, including Xŏjĕýli Mosque, a large Persianate complex that is the second largest mosque in Galzbiristan (after Şah-Baýnyd in Şĕjembĕşi). Other important mosques include the Masjid-al-Jama (Friday Mosque) and the Trader's Mosque which is one of the oldest in the country. Xaryqabad is also the cultural and practical center of the Shurashvite church, with the Cathedral of St. Theophilus, Galzbiristan's largest and oldest, serving as the holy see of Shurashvite Orthodoxy. Other important churches include the Church of Resurrection in Xaryqabad and the Church of St. Mixaýli of Xaryqabad. Main sights Although most of the Old Town lies on the east bank of the Illu River, there are many sights to see on the west bank as well. Xaryqabad Tower, a television tower that is the second tallest structure in Galzbiristan lies on this side of the river; near it lies the aerial tram to the top of Gŏgytepe (the flat-topped hill overlooking the city from the west) which has an amusement park and breathtaking views of the city. Also on the west bank is Republic Stadium, Galzbiristan's second largest. Downtown Xaryqabad, outside of the cramped Old Town, consists of wide boulevards with many parks and fountains. It has nearly 200 fountains in fact, which likely puts it above even Gembek. Republic Hotel and the Xaryqabad Concert Hall are other prominent landmarks. See also *Galzbiristan Category:Vanadia